DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The proposed conference is the fifth international conference devoted exclusively to gene therapy of cancer. Leading researchers from around the world will present the latest results of their basic research, pre-clinical, and clinical studies of cancer treatment using gene therapy technology. The design of the program includes sessions focusing on treatment resistance and sensitivity gene therapy; tumor suppressor and anti-oncogene therapy; and cytokine and tumor immunotherapy. Each topic session will begin with an overview of the field and the current status of human clinical trials. Also featured will be a workshop on vector systems and targeting. Invited speakers will be followed by the presentation of proffered abstracts describing recent basic research, pre-clinical, and clinical data. There will be an afternoon devoted to discussion sessions with additional oral and poster presentations from submitted abstracts. This conference will be of interest to clinical oncologists, molecular biologists, cellular biologists, tumor immunologists and other interested health professionals and researchers working in this field.